


Extraordinary Circumstances

by rosswood



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluffy, IT GETS FUCKIN GAY, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosswood/pseuds/rosswood
Summary: Barry works at a coffee shop on campus, run by his close friends Arin and Suzy. When flustered, he manages to dump coffee on a customer. Let's see how that turns out for him. //OFFICIALLY NOT GONNA FINISH. i feel guilty writing this after barry left the grumps ):





	1. Coffee stains and coupons

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a multi chapter fic in years. Hope you enjoy this cliche, self indulgent mess.

"Dammit!" Barry jumped back, helplessly watching as the travel mug slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor, coating the front of the man's shirt with coffee. He stood there, shocked for a moment, before wincing at the heat and jumping back himself.

"I am... so sorry I-" Barry stammered, looking behind the coffee makers to see Suzy, his boss, in the back room, wincing as well. The man ran a hand through his hair, eyes fixed on the paper cup gently rolling back and forth on the tile floor, before cutting Barry off.

"It's Ross, not Russ." He chuckled, Barry could barely hear over his own embarrassment, and the heat in his face.

"I'm... I'll get you another cup, on the house." He turned to leave, before turning around. "Coffee stains uh... bathroom is by those tables around the corner. I am SO sorry." And he was gone.

__________________

"That's it. I'm done for." Barry slid down the wall, covering his face with his hands. "I can never show my face in school again. I'm enrolling in online classes." Suzy sat down next to him on the floor, gently patting his shoulder.

"It's not that bad, Barry. Everyone spills coffee on a customer at some point in their life." She joked, nudging him with her elbow lightly, Barry groaned.

 _"That's not the point."_ He yelled as quietly as he could, uncovering his face.

"I- ohhh..." Suzy immediately understood, standing up and holding out her hand, to which Barry grabbed and hoisted himself off the ground. "You got his name wrong and dumped his coffee on him because he's cute." She snorted gently, and Barry whined.

"Don't out me like this." Suzy just laughed, and started pushing Barry out the door of the back room.

"Go make him another cup and give him a gift card or something, you can so it!" Suzy said, but Barry protested.

"No, you do it, please!" He whispered sharply. The two argued back and forth, before he was given one last shove out the door, only to see... Ross was it? Standing behind the counter on his phone. Barry anxiously walked to his register, seeing the big wet patch from the middle of his shirt to about half way down his legs didn't make it any better.

"I'm sorry if I made you late to class." Barry mumbled, avoiding eye contact and watching as tired students poured out of dorms and cars, and trickled into their buildings.

"Nah, I don't have a class until noon today." Ross said, stuffing his phone in his pocket, as Barry went to work making another coffee. He turned around, going to hand him his coffee, this time setting it down on the counter, Ross smiled. Barry internally flinched, fearing for a moment he might knock the coffee over in response.

"Could I uh... make it up to you, with a gift certificate or something?" He reached next to the register, grabbing a slip of paper out of the basket full of fake dollars, adorned with the name of the coffee shop and a drawing of one of Arin and Suzy's cats in place of a president.

"Actually..." Ross grabbed the certificate, and a pen from the counter. He quickly scribbled something down, slid it back towards Barry, before grabbing his coffee and turning on his heel. "Seeya, Barry." He called.

Barry looked at the paper, with Ross' number cleanly written on it. He stared at it for a moment, blinking, before he was snapped out of his trance with a "hey lover boy, there are other people in line, y'know."


	2. Phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my LORD sorry this took so long to update. I got my wisdom teeth out and literally did nothing but sit there barely being able to move my jaw. I'll upload the third chapter later as a gift for being slow at updating.

“Dude, you've been staring at that piece of paper for an hour, just call him already.” Danny chuckled, hurling himself onto Barry’s bed.

“I'm not gonna call him while you're here!” He chuffs back, spinning his phone on the soft covers of his bed. “I'm already flustered enough.” Danny chuckles as he sits up, legs dangling off the side of the bed.

“if I leave you won't call him.” Dan was right, and Barry knew it, but he was already having a hard time dealing with the idea of some cute guy he accidentally spilled coffee on giving him his number, and Dan was always the type to make weird sex noises when anyone tried to call their mom during a sleepover.

“Just… give me a pep talk, and then go away.” Barry said sharply, and Dan laughed.

“Rude! But I need to go to the library before five, anyway.” He lifted himself off Barry’s bed, stepping over the clear divide between Barry’s side of the dorm and Dan’s, his covered in posters with textbooks scattered here and there, while Dan’s was mostly just music making stuff. Barry was a little jealous, all he had was an out of tune ukulele and a mandolin.

Dan cleared his throat.

“Okay, so, dudes are great.” He… wasn't good at pep talks. Those were more Suzy’s thing. “This dude in particular, you said his name is Ross right?” Barry nodded. “He's in one of my lecture halls, the guy that carries around a fuckin kanken like he owns the art room.”

Barry snorted. Come to think of it, he had seen him near the digital art room once, seeing as it was right next to the music room.

“So, ask about art! Clearly that's something he knows about, so act really interested in it.” He was standing there, hands on his hips, like he had just given the best advice he could ever give another human being. Barry just shook his head and chuckled.

“I'll try it, but that wasn't even a pep talk.” He picked up his phone and unlocked it, and Dan grabbed his bag and hauled it over his shoulder, making his way to the door.

“Tell me when!” And with that, he was gone to another building.

__________

“Okay, so you have one thing to talk about.”

He exhaled while talking, typing in the numbers as slow as humanly possible. By now he was at his desk, facing the window. The sun had already mostly set by now, though it still had a ways to go. Snow was falling oh so gently over the sidewalks that twined themselves around the campus, darting in and out of the few orange street lamps.

Maybe he could talk about winter break, or finals.

He quickly hit the call button before he could have second thoughts, bringing the phone up to his ear.

“Uh… Who's this?” The voice asked, and it was very much Ross.

“It's Barry, the uh. Guy that spilled coffee on you today.” Ross snorted in response, and Barry felt a little lighter. Because damn, did he feel bad about that.

“What’cha up to?” Ross asked, and he could hear the phone shifting as he put it between his ear and his shoulder. He sounded preoccupied.

“Oh uh..” He was trying not to stammer, he focused on the snow falling outside.

“Just studying for finals.” He tried to act casual about this whole thing, just act like he's talking to a friend.

“Same here, kinda.” He heard a chair creek. “I'm working on an animation for one class, at least.” Barry grinned, the hardest part out of the way.

“You're an art student?” Barry asked, this felt easier than he expected.

“What gave it away?” Ross replied, chuckling. “What's your major?” He asked in response, Barry wasn't expecting that. He wasn't a very interesting person, at least not artist interesting.

“Y'know…” He thought through his list of classes, more or less visualizing his schedule for the week. “Game design?” He felt bad lying, it wasn't his major, he only minored in it, and he wasn't even all that good at it.

“Oh, dude, neat!” Ross replied, Barry exhaled. “We’re both pretty artsy guys I guess.”

“Yeah I guess so.” Barry stared out the window again, watching the snow fall once more.

Right, break.

“You doing anything over break?” Barry asked, regretting it when Ross fell silent for a moment.

“N...No, my family lives in Australia so it's too much to pay for a flight there and back for break.” He chuckled slightly and Barry could feel the pain in it. God, that was stupid. He tried to change the subject from Winter break.

“You're from Australia? You don't sound-”

“I don't sound like it, I know.” He laughed. “I've been in America for a while, I guess it just dulled down the accent. Plus I picked up some mannerisms from my roommate, Arin.”

They both could just hear each other pausing, realizing.

“Wait, wait. Arin like… My boss Arin? Guy that's been dating Suzy since forever?” Barry flipped over the coupon to look at the smiling, cartoon drawing of Mochi.

“Holy shit” Ross chuckled, followed by the sound of a mug being set against a table. Barry realized how good coffee sounded right now. 

__________

They talked for a while, like, two hours a while. The library was definitely closed by now by Barry assumed Dan had gone to hang out with Brian or something.

Barry was genuinely enjoying himself, Ross talking about his other animations and how he and Arin met in high school, Barry talking hesitantly about the game he was working on, though mostly he just knew about coding and game design in general, and was working on a game just as a pass time. Ross talked about his house in Perth a lot, and Barry wondered what he would sound like with an accent.

But, it was late, and he was worried about Dan getting in trouble just because he was talking to Ross for so long.

“Hey, uh, I should really get back to work.” Barry said, a sad sound followed on the other end of the call. “Plus I kinda told my roommate to leave while we called.” He chuckled.

“Ohhh.” Ross said, the sarcasm pouring through the receiver and into Barry’s ear. “So you thought it was gonna be that kinda call?” Barry jolted.

“No, oh my god! I'm so sorry if it came off that way I-”

He was cut off by laughing.

“I knew you didn't mean it like that!” Barry's face was already red, and he grumbled in pseudo anger.

“I'm gonna go call him to tell him he can come back.” He chuckled nervously.

“Wait.” Ross said before Barry could hang up.

“Yeah?” He asked.

It was quiet for a moment.

“You doing anything over break?”

Another moment of silence, Barry felt his heart flip in his chest. He tried to act casual.

“No, actually.” He replied.

“You wanna come over and hang out? I think Arin and Suzy are going somewhere uh… that sounds weird.” Barry could hear that Ross was probably just as nervous as he was. “I meant like, we could play Smash and I could order a pizza.” Barry grinned.

“Dude yeah, that sounds great.” He was beaming.

“Alright, see you then uh-” His cool guy exterior was shed. “Wanna call again tomorrow?”

“Of course. See ya?”

“See ya.”

Click.

Barry felt like he had a million bees in his chest. He slid off his chair and walked to his bed, falling onto his back and covering his face. He waited until his heart stilled, even though he couldn't shake the grin, to text Dan to come back.

 

“You can come back, and I think I have a date.”


End file.
